Befriending Minions
by Pricat
Summary: Two outsiders get to live with Gru and his family but one becomes Nefaro's assistant while her best friend is befriended by the Minions and they learn about family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I wrote yesterday after joining Despicableminionfans on DA but came to my mind after watching Despicable Me again but hope you like.**

**My best friend and I live with Gru but Leah becomes Nefaro's assistant while I befriend Dave and the Minions but helps me open up.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was an average day in Gru's neighbourhood as he and his three little kittens were out for the day as the Minions and Nefaro were alone as a car arrived at the black house as two females got out but would be living with Gru and his family but one had long chestnut brown hair with hazel eyes but wearing goggles on her head but wearing anime clothes but the other one was different in appearance.

She wore glasses but was slender and had long black hair but was in awe and smiling shyly but was looking forward to living here as she liked the Miniona that were part of Gru's family.

"Let's go inside." the goggle wearing girl said.

The long black haired female nodded following her inside but Dave along with some of his fellow Minions were watching them.

He was very curious about the black haired female.

"You think she could be a friend?" one asked.

Dave nodded.

He knew they'd be going to the lab as they used the entrance.

* * *

Dave was curious as he and the other Minions had a feeling that these two kids were like Gru but they wanted to help Leah's friend feel better but they then saw Nefaro enter with the two girls but Dave saw that the long black haired girl was smiling at them but sensed that they would be friends but they then heard the front door open as Gru and his three little kittens were home but Leah then followed Nefaro out of the lab but Carley was staying in the lab.


	2. Getting Used To Living Here

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to liz for reviewing and like you, I'm a huge Despicable Me and Minions fan but can't wait for the sequel in 2013.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Gru smiled seeing Nefaro with the girl he'd been talking about but he noticed she was a little shy but remembered his three little kittens had been like that when they first became part of his life.

"I-I'm Leah.

T-Thanks for letting mr and my friend stay here." she said.

Gru then hugged her as she blushed.

Margo along with Edith and Agnes were curious but a little nervous seeing her but Gru would explain to them later.

"Where's your friend?" Gru asked.

"With the Minions." Nefaro answered.

Gru looked a little nervous as he needed to go see.

Leah then saw Gru's kids stare at her.

"Did your parents abandon you?" Edith asked.

"No I didn't.

My friend and I left our hometowns.

But things got hard.

I'm Leah." she said.

Cool name.

I'm Edith.

Those are my sisters.

The one with glasses is Margo.

Agnes is playing unicorns over there.

I hope your friend's okay.

The Minions are a lot of fun.

But can get out of hand." she told her.

Leah knew Carley was okay.

She saw Gru on the phone.

He was ordering dinner.

* * *

Carley was unpacking her stuff in the lab as she'd be sleeping upstairs.

Dave and the other Minions were curious seeing some of her stuff as they liked the things she had but she was hugging something that was making her feel better.

It was her Shrek plush.

"You okay?

Your stuff is cool.

The girls don't have stuff like this.

We have stuffed animals too.

They help us sometimes sleep at night." Dave said.

Carley didn't know Gru was watching stunned.

He was in awe the Minions hadn't gone berserk.

Leah knew her friend was eatning their trust.

"Woe your friend's a Minion tamer!" Edith said.

Leah smiled hearing this.#

"Yeah but she finds it hard.

To make friends." she said.

Gru was curious at this.

But they heard the doorbell ring.

"Pizza!" the Minions said excitedly.

Leah laughed hearing that.

They then headed to the kitchen.

They were looking forward to stuffed crust.

* * *

Later that night, Carley was still awake.

Dave wondered what was wrong and why she couldn't sleep as he saw the lamp being turned on as Carley saw him there but not wearing his goggle as it was like glasses but she put the Minion translator in her ear.

"I couldn't sleep Carley.

What about you?" he asked.

She smiled sadly as he climbed into bed.

"I find it hard to get used to new places.

But I know I will.

Besides you guys are helping.

What about you?

Why couldn't you sleep?" she asked.

"i was having bad dreams.

The other Minions and I were adopted by Gru.

We were in a shelter for a long time.

Nobody cared about us.

Until Gru came along.

This place feels like home.

But we sometimes have dreams about it.

I know this place will feel like home." he said.

"Thanks Dave.

You wanna sleep here tonight?" she asked.

But the male Minion was already asleep.

She hoped he was right yawning.

Her blue eyes then closed in sleep...


	3. Movie Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to everybody that reviewed.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Gru smiled as he returned home but noticed the girls were quiet as the new members of their family had taken great care of them.

"Thanks for helping." he told Leah.

"You're welcome.

It was a lot of fun.

They trust us." she said.

He was pleased at this.

"That's great.

Now I don't need to get a sitter." he said.

She smiled as she was getting snacks.

She went to the lab.

* * *

Leah smiled as she entered the lab.

She saw Carley was watching Shrek which was one of her favourite movies but saw Dave watching it with her but Carley was stunned seeing her best nakama there but they both had Minion translators in their ears.

"It's good and funny!" he said.

She smiled seeing Carley happy hearing that.

"Yes, Yes it is Dave.

I'm glad you like it." Carley said hugging him.

He was eating popcorn from the bowl.

Carley was drinking Dr Pepper.

"Gru said we did a good job.

We might do it again sometime." Leah said.

Carley nodded yawning.

Dave smiled seeing her get sleepy.

He smiled as she was cute.

"I hope she's okay.

Today was a good day.

I've never seen Carley so happy." Leah said.

"Yeah it was.

She's very shy.

But the others and I are helping." Dave said.

Leah smiled as she placed a blanket around her friend as she was now asleep but saw Dr Nefaro enter the lab but was stunned seeing Dave so calm.

Leah wondered what he wanted.

"I want you to be my assistant.

You have great ideas." he said.

She looked a little nervous hearing that.

"It's okay Leah.

Think about it." he said.

She then saw Dave asleep by Carley's side.

She knew they were going to have fun tomorrow.

Gru and the girls were going out.

But she and Carley were going out too.

She yawned going to bed.

She hoped that things would be okay...


	4. Trying To Bond

**A/N**

**Here's more and happy people are finally loving my Despicable Me stories on here.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 and everybody else who reviewed.**

* * *

Later that day after coming back from their day out, Leah had found her electric guitar but wanted to play for a while but went to the lab.

She knew nobody would mind.

But the Minions were curious seeing her play.

They were excited as she was playing something by Gorillaz but they were jumping up and down.

"This is awesome!" Sturart said.

Leah laughed hearing that.

"Yeah it rocks.

You guys should listen to more music if you love it.

Like Carley does everyday." she said.

Dave was curious knowing his friend liked music.

"I know she does.

You're gonna help Nefaro, right?

For your job?" he said.

Leah nodded in reply.

"Yes I do.

I know what she wants to do.

She wants to be a radio DJ.

Work at a radio station." Leah said.

Dave and the Minions were in awe.

He had an idea.

Kevin looked nervous seeing this.

He then went to find Gru.

* * *

Gru was curious seeing Dave join him.

He was in the kitchen but with Carley and trying to bond with her.

He then put a Minion translator in his ear so he could understand Dave.

"She wants to be a radio DJ.

Work in a radio station.

Leah told us that." he said to him.

Gru smiled hearing that.

He needed to talk to Leah about this.

He then went to the lab with Dave.

* * *

Leah was helping Dr Nefaro in the lab as the other Minions were watching

Nefaro was telling her about the lab and safety along with using the equipment but surprised seeing Gru enter.

"I need to talk to Leah." he said.

Nefaro left but hoped she'd be okay.

Leah was stunned hearing he was trying to bond with Carley but she knew her friend found it hard to trust others.

"I'll try to help Gru.

She finds it hard to trust.

But the Minions like her." she said.

Gru smiled hearing that as he had an idea.

He needed to talk to Dave.

* * *

The girls were in the lab dancing on the stage but stunned seeing Carley and Leah weren't dancing with them but stunned they weren't fans of ballet.

"We learn really fast Japanese dances." Leah said.

"Like the Caramel Dansen." Carley said.

She then went to the DJ decks as she put on the Caramel Dansen music so Leah could show them but they were in awe after she finished.

"Wow that was cool!

You must practise a lot!" Edith said.

"Yeah I do.

In my room." she said.

Gru smiled seeing his three little kittens having fun but saw Leah get exhausted along with Carley but went to the kitchen to get snacks but Gru smiled.

"Minions Assemble!" he yelled.

Dave and the other Minions crowded around...


End file.
